What I've Become
by slowlygoinginsane
Summary: Hermione Leaves England after Ron goes into a coma and Harry has lost his mind, She heads on a journey that will take her all over the world and she will have to work with a man she thought was dead, as The Order tries to rebuild after the war T for now
1. Prologue

Saint Mungo's loomed in the distance. Her two best friends were housed there, letting out a heavy sigh she walked through the doors. She headed to the fourth floor to see her two best friends in the whole world. The healers nodded to her as she passed to head to Ron's room. Standing outside the door she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. In her hand she held a letter with his name written in her beautiful handwriting.

Upon opening the door she saw him, his red hair scattered on the pillow, eyes closed like he was sleeping. That wasn't what he was doing, he was hit with a curse and now was fighting a battle inside himself for his life. She straitened his hair with a slight smile. He still looked like boy she loved. She sits in the chair next to him and takes his hand.

"Hey Ron, I got some news. You probably won't like it, but I don't know if you'll ever wake up. I have to do what needs to be done. I am going to fix everything. I love you, but I have to go." She kissed his hand, then his forehead, and left the room.

In the hall she held back a sob, and walked to the station where the Healers were sitting. "If he wakes give him this." She said as she handed them the envelope.

Harry's room was at the end of hall, private and secluded. No one needed to know that the savior of the Wizarding World had lost his mind and now spent everyday just looking blankly out the window. Harry was like a brother to her and she couldn't stand seeing him like that. His hair that was never tidy was kept under a wool hat. He was sitting in a comfortable chair with his head to one side, when she entered the room. Like always

"Hello Harry." She said quietly as she occupied the seat next to him. "I still don't know if you can hear me or not, but I've got something to tell you. I can't stay in England anymore. Every time I go to my house I see my parents ripped to pieces all over the floor and the blood everywhere. Ron's in a coma he may never wake from and you are catatonic. Sometimes I see pain on your face but you are normally blank. I'm standing on an edge and if I stay here I will fall. I can't tell anyone where I am going, because I don't know where it is. I'm going to Bulgaria, I need to learn to fly and I know Viktor will help me." She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears, "Harry I miss you." She sobbed.

She let it all out, all the pain that she held inside as Harry, the boy who lived, the man who killed Voldemort, stared blankly out a window.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was nice in the garden, the cast iron table and chairs fit is perfectly. Hermione hadn't felt this good in a long time. She had learned to fly a broom, she laughed about it and how she was so afraid of it before. Viktor was a much better teacher than Hooch ever was. When she got there she was soft and he wouldn't let her go hunt down Death Eaters the way she was, after five months she was tough as nails and knew more than just magical theory. She had gotten a new wand to practice her newly taught spells so no one from The order could track her.

"I thought of using muggle medication." She commented.

"Do you really think muggle med-e-kay-shon will help Harry?" Asked Viktor

"I don't know."

"We'll think of something Her-my-o-inny."

She looked down at her tea and saw something gleam in the liquid. Like a flash she was up out of her seat and the katana on was drawn. The man who had the sword over her head smiled. She lunged at him blades clanging. The sparing went on for a few more minutes until Hermione had him, Her sword pointed at his neck. The man laughed and stood up, pushing the katana out of the way.

"Very good Hermione." The man said with perfect English

"Thank you Ivan." She said with a smile and sheathed her sword.

"Come and sit, I am thirsty." He said pointing to the chair she previously occupied. "Tonight I have a job for you."

She cocked her head to one side and he continued. "There is a small village not far from here, about twenty kilometers. There is a vampire that had moved there 100 years ago and made an agreement with the wizards in the area that he would no longer drink human blood. He has broken his promise, we need you to take care of it. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Do you want me to kill him?"

"If it comes to it. Hopefully it wont."

"I think I can handle it." She said as she took a sip of tea.

* * *

Not using magic for personal use for the past five months had heighten her senses, and made her more dependent on herself and not what books had to say, and it was never more evident than now. She was standing in the middle of the village, a stake on her hip and garlic in the other. In fact the entire town smelled of garlic, it was rubbed over all the doors and windows. She was the only one in the street, as the full moon shown down, the only one alive that is. In the distance stood a man, at least he looked like a man. He was tall with honey blond hair to his shoulders, and glowing red eyes. He was elegant in the way he walked to her. Trying to draw her into him, make her less resistant.

"Why are you killing people?" She asked bluntly.

"I'm only killing the virgins to save there souls." He sniffed the air, "Your a virgin aren't you?" He asked with a smile that showed his teeth.

"That's none of your business." she stated flatly. "Why?"

His nostrils flared, "A Werewolf has been snooping around looking for The Devils Eye. If he succeeds all humans will parish. I must save the virgins from a terrible fate. I must save you too." He said as he sped quickly to her side.

"What is The Devils Eye?" She asked as he took her in his arms.

"Hush now child, I will save you and I promise it won't hurt a bit." He barred his fangs and she quickly drew her stake and pushed him away. "You came prepared."  
His face distorted, he was angry, she could tell. He lunged for her and in a deft movement the stake was in his heart.

"You Bitch." He said his eyes wide with shock as he fell to the ground.

The villagers that were watching from the windows in there houses ran out and thanked her for saving them from evil. In her mind she knew that this was nothing compared to what she was going to face. Her hunt for Fenrir Greyback would have to wait. Pulling out her sword she cut off the vampires head. She gave the villagers instructions for burying him and walked the twenty kilometers back to Viktor's house.

* * *

A/N sorry the chapters are so short. I'm not sure that will change for a while.


End file.
